Broken Hearts
by Ravinsong
Summary: It's a romance with a lot of different pairings. There isn't anything bad, just a few mentions of drugs and alcohol. It mainly centers around Ukraine and some mishaps. Rated T for mild language, violence, and insane/drunk Russia.
1. The Plan

**Okay, so this is my first Hetalia fanfic...please be kind in the reviews!! **

**Just a note about character references...**

**Russia - Ivan Braginski**

**Ukraine - Yekaterina Braginskaya, or Katyusha/Katya**

**Belarus - Natalia Arlofskaya**

**Latvia - Raivis Galante**

**Lithuania - Toris Laurinautis**

**Poland - Feliks Lukaseiwitz**

**Prussia - Gilbert Weilschmidt**

**Hungary - Elizaveta Herdevary**

**Estonia - Eduard von Bock**

**I think that's everyone...but if there are more people mentioned I'll state their country and name at the beginning of a chapter  
**

* * *

My sisters, Natalia and Yekaterina, Belarus and Ukraine, I love them. My older sister, Yekaterina, is far too sweet and innocent for the world. I feel my cheeks grow hot with a blush as I picture her sweet, smiling face. Yekaterina, Katyusha, my dear sister. I must protect her, must control her. I want to hold her close and never let her go.

"Nii-san!"

I flinch as the all too familiar figure of my younger sister moves into the doorway.

"Nii-san!!" She spotted me. "Let's get married, married, married, married…" the unending mantra pounds on my eardrums. My younger sister, Natalia, wants to marry me. She is the only person in the world I am truly afraid of. I don't need to protect her, don't want to hold her or touch her or anything. I wish she would just disappear.

"U-um no thank you Natalia. U-um…why don't you go talk to Toris, yes, talk to Toris." Natalia pulls out her knife, she is definitely not happy.

"Alright nii-san, but only because you asked." She leaves the room, but I can still feel her watching me. As much as I hate to admit it, I think it may be time to talk to Gilbert. I shake my head, exasperated at myself. I don't want to ask that idiot for anything, but for the sake of her happiness I must.

* * *

I'm so bored, I hate living in Ludwig's basement. It isn't fair that the awesome me has to rely on my little brother for living space. Whoa. Is that Ivan Braginski? Coming down the stairs? To my space?!? Sure enough, Ivan is coming down the stairs right before my eyes. What is he doing here? Oh, he must need something. This should be good. I feel a smile spreading across my face as I end my online conversation with Lizzy.

"Did you want something Ivan?"

"Da." The big Russian man says in his heavily accented drawl. "I vould like you help vith something."

I feel the smile grow substantially. The great Russia humbles himself to ask for my help? He must be pretty desperate. I glance at the computer, Lizzy can wait for a little while. "What do you need?"

"I've come to ask your help. You vill help me, da?"

"Depends on what you need." I've gotta play it cool, or else I'm gonna get hit with the pipe like last time.

"I vant to know if you vill help first."

"Fine commie, I'll help. But only if you give me a supply of Vodka."

"Done."

"Okay then! Down to business. Why did you come to the awesome me for help?"

"I vant to make Natalia fall in love."

"Dude, she's already in love with you!!"

"I know, I vant her to leave me alone. I vant her in love vith someone else."

:Alright then, I get what you're sayin, I have a drug for that. But be careful, it can make crazy people do crazy things. Who do you 'vant her in love vith?'"I laugh knowing that he can't hurt me.

"Someone I don't like. Maybe Poland, yes make Natalia love Poland."

* * *

"U-um Mr. Russia?"

"You heard vat I said Latvia." Ivan smiles.

"B-but I don't wanna be sober." I jump, trying to get the Vodka bottle he's holding just out of my reach.

"I said unless you do vat I vant I von't give you the Vodka."

"B-but…"

"I know that you are going on a trip soon vith my sisters, and I know you vill be able to contact me. I vill provide you vith much Vodka for bery long time if you put this in Natalia's drink." The big man puts a small pouch full of a white powder into my hand.

"O-okay. B-but are you sure I won't get in trouble?" I turn and ask as I go out the door. Ivan just smiled.

"Soon it will all be over and nee-chan will be mine!" I hear him mutter as I finally leave the room.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this is a wierd place to stop...i just haven't gotten any more up...**

**hopefully I will be able to get the next update soon!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Mistake

**Okay, so I've written the second chapter. Please don't hate me. I know this jumps around in point of view a lot...please don't kill me for that**

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!! XD  
**

* * *

The bus moves out of the parking lot. I stare out the window wondering why nii-san was so insistent that I take this trip. I look contemptuously at Latvia, he's sitting there quivering across the aisle next to that purple-eyed twin of America's. I look at my own seatmate, my contempt grows exponentially. The idiot Antonio is whining about how Lovino refused to accompany him. Gosh I hate my life. I look to my older sister for comfort, but she isn't paying attention to our annoying busmates. She's staring out the window overawed by the world as always. Raivis tries to get her attention over the back of her seat but she ignores him. I turn to talk to Seychelles, but she is talking to the blonde man, whose name I can't remember. I listen for a moment as they reminisce about life with Francis. Apparently the old pervert has a soft side. I guess there really isn't anything interesting on this darned bus. I let out a sigh of frustration and turn my gaze back to the dark scenery outside my window. Oh nii-san, why don't you love me? Why did you make me go on this useless trip? Why can't I just stay home with you? Everything seems to be against my happiness with you. My warm breath fogs the window. I slowly draw a heart and inside it I draw out initials, I.B. and N.A. Ivan and Natalia, Russia and Belarus, how it should be. When it's all over, I will be happy, won't I?

* * *

How has everything gone so wrong? Did it happen when Russia gave me the drugs? Or did things begin to go wrong before then? Only one thing is for sure, if anyone else finds out what I'm being forced to do the world will know how corrupted the former Soviets still are. Russia wouldn't like that. So I won't let anyone find out. This will be between me and him. If anything happens to Belarus nobody will notice. It's Russia's family after all, how many friends do his sisters really have? None? Brrrrriiiiiinnnngg!! My cell phone rings and I jump about a foot into the air. I pick it up, already knowing who is on the other end.

"Latvia, have you done vat I asked?" Ivan's voice floats through the earpiece.

"U-um…not yet."

"But you are still sober, da?"

"U-um…yes, could you perhaps give me some-"

"No! Not until you finish the job."

"O-okay. I'll put it in her drink at breakfast sir."

"Good. I vant a phone call vhen you're done." The russian finally hangs up and I let out a sigh of relief. My fingers play with the small pouch he gave me. How did it come to this?

* * *

As always, I'm forgotten. I get up early this morning. Ukraine walks into the breakfast room. So far only she, Latvia and I are up. Her eyes pass right over me as if I'm not here. She walks towards Latvia who is sitting at a table with several cups of juice and muttering to himself. I watch as he takes a small envelope of powder out of his pocket and looks at it. Finally, he pours some of the contents into one of the juice cups.

"Latvia-chaaaan!!" she runs up and hugs him. Of course she doesn't realize the powder spills into another cup. "What'cha doin?" she asks.

"U-um…Ukraine!!" he is surprised to see her. "U-um…Russia-san asked me to put some um…medicine in Belarus' drink." He is obviously lying through his teeth, but sweet Yekaterina has no idea of this.

"Oh, okay! Is is alright if I join you?" she sits at the table and grabs the cup Latvia was dumping the powder into. I don't think she saw.

"No! U-um…that's for Belarus." Raivis takes the cup and hands her another. It seems I'm the only one who knows that this is the one the powder fell into. I look away, unable to say anything. Neither of them notices I'm here…nobody remembers Canada. Nobody cares about me.

* * *

**Kay, yes...Latvia goes through with the plan and bad things happen... I guess that's just his luck...more to come soon!! I'll update as soon as I can!!**


	3. Results

**There is a lot going on in this chapter...and some time overlapping. I tried to make it as little as possible. Please ignore any OOCness .**

* * *

"The plan vas successful, da?" Raivis had called right after his breakfast. He is so easily controlled, just threaten to take away his alcohol and he will do anything.

"U-um…yes."

"Good, good. Gilbert told me that the drug should take effect by this afternoon."

"O-okay." I can imagine how the little Latvian would be shaking if he were here. I feel a broad smile crossing my face.

"I vant you to watch Natalia and tell me vat happens, if I don't hear from Poland." I hang the phone up. My poor little Natalia is about to have a change of heart.

* * *

I glare at Raivis, ever since I drank the juice I've felt slightly sick to the stomach. I happen to have a sneaking suspicion he accidentally gave me his juice cup. The one he laced with alcohol. My suspicion is confirmed as I see Katyusha talking to a strangely miserable and sober Latvia. Again I look at Antonio who has started babbling about tomatoes. I turn my gaze to the window again and picture my brother's lovely violet eyes staring back.

"Nii-san…" I sigh.

* * *

Matthew Willams, Canada, comes to sit beside me. I smile at him, he seems to be a nice person. But I feel really sick right now. My chest hurts too...I wonder if I have any aspirin.

"Maybe you should go sit with your sister." He suggests. His bright violet eyes staring into my own filled with concern.

"What?"

"I said, you should probalby go sit with Natalia. You feel sick, right?" I'm not sure what to think, he seems to really care about how I feel. But I don't want anyone to worry about me.

"Um…yes. You won't tell anyone, will you?" I can't let anyone know, Ivan told me that to admit weakness is to admit defeat. I won't admit weakness, and I won't let anyone worry about me.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. But I know that I always feel better when I'm with my brother." The violet-eyed man blushed.

"Alright, Natalia might make me feel better." I look towards my little sister, and realize she already has a seatmate. "But she's sitting with Antonio already. I don't think I should interrupt them, it looks like they're having an important conversation." My phone buzzes and I look down, realizing that I just got a text message.

"Who is it from?" Matthew asks, looking over my shoulder.

"Um…Toris." I can feel the warmpth of a bright blush blossoming out to my cheeks.

"What does he want?"

"Um…he says he wants to talk about Natalia." I glance over at my sister and realize that she too is texting. I know Ivan won't respond, but Toris would do it in a heartbeat. I feel hot tears come, unbidden, to my eyes. Why does he like her? Why does she hurt him? Can't he see how much I love him? I just want him to be happy… I sigh and respond, saying nothing about these feelings. As the next text comes I feel unexplainably odd…

* * *

One moment I was sitting beside Russia's sweet older sister and the next moment the drugs kicked in. I know everyone loves her, but I didn't think anyone would go this far. Right before my eyes beautiful, sweet Yekaterina becomes someone else in personality. She begins to violently pound on the phone buttons and glares daggers at the screen. I can't read what she's typing only that she's 'yelling' at Toris. I look to Natalia for help, but she is staring at her phone blushing like mad. By discussing things with Antonio I hope to learn what is going on. He tells me that Natalia has just agreed to be Toris' girlfriend. I turn back to Yekaterina, she is in tears. I look at what she's reading and I see what Toris just said.

'I can't help but love her, and maybe someday she'll love me. For now, I don't think anyone can love me.'

Her shoulders are gently shaking, she looks so vulnerable. I want to hold her close and make her happy. I look over her shoulder and watch as she types her response.

'I love you.'

I laready knew this of course, but it still hurts to see her tell him. Why does she love him? I want to make her happy. Why can't she see that? I watch as she reads his response.

'I'm sorry. I don't love you like that. Natalia has just agreed to be my girlfriend. Please stop loving me, it can only brig you pain.'

I curse Toris and myself. How can Toris be so stupid? Can't he see how much she loves him? And how much he's hurting her? If only I could be a little more like Alfred.

* * *

This must be a dream. Natalia finally accept my feelings. I didn't even get stabbed or break any fingers! I log onto my facebook account and quickly change my relationship status to 'in a relationship with Natalia Arlofskaya.' In my head I know it's probably too good to be true, but for now I'm going to enjoy it. I decide I can let Ukraine know about Natalia and I. My phone buzzes and recieves her response from my last message.

'I love you.'

My heart seems to freeze. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I pull up her facebook profile and stare at the picture. My heart seems to flutter. I see a beautiful, innocent, sweet woman who needs a strong man to take care of her. I look down at my own shaking hands and know it can't be me. My heart seems to shatter as I send my response. Right then my door opens and Ivan walks in. I brace myself just in time for the impact of the pipe. Pain explodes through my head and I can just picture Natalia looking at me before the darkness closes in. As my consciousness slips away I imagine I can hear sweet Katyusha crying.

* * *

Ugh. I awake to find myself next to Katya. Her arms surround me in a comforting way. I remember the last time she held me like this. I had proposed to brother yet again and he had rejected me most painfully. But Katya had cared. Katya had taken time to comfort me. She had held me close and whispered words of comfort. I know my sister loves me even if my brother does not. I grasp my knife more tightly. My knife is the only thing that cannot betray me. Slowly I slide out of her warm embrace. I turn my phone back on, and check my messages. I am absolutely shocked at what I find. So many disgustingly swet messages from Toris! And my responses are equally appalling! I quickly log onto my facebook and terminate the relationship. I explain my idiocy away with a simple post.

'I DO NOT love you and I never will. I don't know what I was thinking…'

I stop typing, why had I acted like such a fool?I look towards the other bed in the room. Raivis is sleeping on one side, and (is that America?) someone else is sleeping on the other. I remember how carefully Raivis picked the "right" juice cup for me at breakfast yesterday. I slowly change my post.

'I DO NOT love you and I never will. Latvia drugged me for some reason and I was obviously not in control of myself. As ever, I am loyal to nii-san'

I am finally satisfied with my work. I make a mental note to stab Toris when I get home. I turn to my bag and retrieve my extra knives. When the pipsqueak, Raivis, awakens he will be forced to confess!

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is REALLY long...but I decided that this was the best place to stop. Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Texting

**Another fairly long chapter. This probably has quite a bit of OOCness...but please forgive me.**

**America - Alfred F. Jones**

**England - Arthur Kirkland (or Artie for America)**

**France - Francis Bonnefoy  
**

* * *

I feel dirty. I feel weak and pathetic. But Gilbert siad it would make her love me She's the only one who knows me, who knows my name. I know it's dishonest. I just can't stand to see her sad. I see her drinking her coffee, and I slip the powder in. It's only been a few hours since she woke up.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm putting some medicine in your drink." She falls for the same trick again. I feel awful for lying to her, but she would never forgive me if she found out the truth.

* * *

That pipsqueak! I'm going to kill him! He put some of the drug in Katya's drink. I'v ealready hospitalized Gilbert because Natalia didn't fall in love with Feliks. Toris got the beating of his life for making Katya cry. And as soon as that idiot comes home I'll kill him. My poor Katya confessed and received a broken heart. Now I will bring her back and protect her. She won't ever hurt again. I will be sure of it.

* * *

No!! Ukraine!! Don't drink what other people give you!! I try to tell her, but it's too late. Anotonio forced her to drink the coffee just as she began to listen. I sigh as her cheerful babble starts in the next text. But it cheers me up significantly to see her happy words after what I said. Now I have a reason to be awake. I've been sleeping so much since Natalia broke up with me. It seemed so real when we were together, but I guess that's how drugs work. I sigh again, and respond. I'm sure Ivan is gloating about what happened. I really hope he doesn't know about Katyusha yet. If he ever finds out then there won't be anything left to bury when he's done with me.

* * *

'I apologize for what I said yesterday.' I send the message to Toris, I don't know if he will forgive me. I don't really care. I told him everything. How could I not? I had no idea what I was saying. Natalia told me that poor little Raivis drugged both of us. Apparently the 'medicine' Matthew gave me wasn't medicine at all, but a second dose of drugs. Toris and I have a nice little chat, he says he will forgive me. We discuss Natalia, and he says that he has sworn off girls for a while. A hot tear runs down my cheek. Why do people hurt him? His next text finally sets my phone buzzing.

'No one really loves me.'

My heart feels so heavy and painful now. I can't bear to have him feel like this. I want him to feel he can tell me anything. I feel my fingers begin typing a message I almost don't want him to see.

'This isn't true.' I finally control myself and only type the first three words.

'O-oh?' he responds.

'U-um…I'm sure Poland loves you.' My hasty reply is weak and he can tell that there is more.

'No. Natalia only loved me because of the drugs and you too! I'm such a fool. Even Poland was drunk.'

No! You aren't a fool! I love you, I love you, I love you! I just can't tell you. You love Natalia, but she loves brother. I love you, but you love her. My heart feels like Natalia stabbed it with one of her knives. But that isn't possible, she's sitting on the other side of the bus. While my mind is otherwise distracted my fingers type what I truly want to say.

'No!! I love you! Even if I was drugged. That has always been true. The drugs just made me confess…but it hasn't ever changed from the truth…'

I finally see what I've typed as it is sent. My heart fills with dread, my face a picture of horror. I can't let him see that, can't deal with what he might respond. I press the button that can stop the misery. I let the ending music play as my phone turns off. Maybe I'll turn it on in a few hours, but not now…the feelings are too raw.

It's so awkward to talk to…Ukraine now. She poured her heart out to me, and I just can't accept those feelings no matter what. I've told her to love someone else. She didn't reply for hours. But I finally receive the responding message.

'I'm fine.' She just sweetly replies.

I just want to go die when I see that. I finally work up the courage to ask.

'How long have you loved me?' I can feel my cheeks burning as the message is sent.

'About as long as I've known you.'

My burning cheeks grow even hotter as I read her reply. I think a moment, remembering the first time we met. I was with my brothers, Ivan had forced the three of us move in with him. He had stood in the doorway, smiling down at us with that dangerous smile fixed in place. I remember seeing Natalia at Ivan's shoulder, glaring at Raivis, Eduard, and I. I remember walking into his house being wary of Natalia's knife. I hadn't noticed her until Ivan had told us not to talk to her. She had just smiled at us, she looked so sad and weak beside her brother. But that was many years ago. I can't believe she still remembers that.

'But that was hundreds of years ago.' I finally type.

'I know.' He next message reads.

"Yekaterina." I whisper. "I can't. I just want you to be happy…"

* * *

Finally we're home. My discussion with Toris grew increasingly uncomfortable throughout the ride home. Now it has changed to a lighter and less drastic topic. Toris really is sweet. He's spent the last ten minutes trying to prevent this kind of thing from happening again.

'Don't drink anything Francis gives you.' I smile and type my assurances. I will obey him without question. A few more texts are exchanged before we say goodnight. I stop and think over all that has happened these past few days. I check my inbox again, each time I see his name on a message my heart fills with warmth. I look over a few of his past messages.

'You can hang out with Sweden.'

A bright smile comes to me.

'Oh, and Finland. They're both……nice.'

I make a mental not to try to talk to Sweden and Finland tomorrow. As I get into my warm bed I feel the hot, wet tears returning to my cheeks. He isn't happy anymore, I've failed. Natalia broke his heart, and now he's unhappy. As the darkness closes in I feel a dark sense of foreboding. But nothing else can happen, can it?

* * *

Of course Alfred can't wait to stick his nose into my business. I say one thing about Yekaterina and he won't leave me alone.

"So who is she?" he says. "Why won't you tell me? I'm your older brother! You should be able to tell me everything!"

"You're only one minute older!" I find the need to add.

"So? That one minute still makes me older! Come on! I'm the hero! If I can't help you win her heart who can?"

"Alfred, can you get your big fat nose out of my business?" Again, he's baited me into speaking.

"Sure bro. But if you don't tell me I'm gonna ask Kiku to help me find out!" he seems incredibly excited by everything.

"Alfred F. Jones, if you don't get out of mmy house right now I'll call Arthur and-"

"No!" he interrupts me. "Don't call Artie."

"Then, Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Whoa…you're really angry today, aren't you? Maybe I should call Francis and-"

"Don't. You. Dare." I growl.

"Just tell me who she is!" he begs.

"No." I won't let him win.

"Why are you being so difficult? Oh wait, she is a nation, right?"

"Yes, she happens to be the most kind and beautiful nation in the world." I picture her bright smiling face, her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Ukraine is, is…oh shit."

"Ah ha! So Yekaterina is Ukraine. Holey cow! Did you just say Ukraine?" his face turns from a triumphant gin into a picture from a horror film.

"Yes." I sigh. "Yekaterina Braginskaya is the personification of Ukraine."

"You can't mean the Ukraine."

"There is only one Ukraine Alfred."

"Then, Ivan Braginki's sister?"

"Yes Alfred. That's her."

"You can't get involved with someone like that! Her brother is crazy! And she has that crazy knife fetish!"

"Alfred, Natalia is the sister who likes knives."

"Oh, well that's different. But you still can't be involved with someone related to him!"

Alfred."

"Yes?"

"How in the hell is this any different than you flirting with Natalia?"

"I'm not flirting. I'm simply doing my duty as the hero to assist her."

"How were you assisting her when she cut off Nantucket?"

"That was an accident!"

"How?"

"She was aiming for my neck…"

"Nice. And how was it productive of you to sit in opposite chairs for two days holding out a rose?"

"Th-That was….um….diplomacy!"

"She had a knife…"

"Yeah…right…..well…..funny story…."

"Alfred."

"Yes?" he cringes, probably waiting for me to mention how he's wrong yet again.

"Get. Out." My stupid twin finally leaves and I lock the door behind him Imake a mental note to change the locks and move the spare key.

* * *

**Okay, this part has ended. But the story isn't over. The next part takes place about a week later. **


	5. Oops

**This takes place about a week after the drugging incident, Toris has officially gotten over Natalia and has agreed to be Poland's boyfriend. Ivan beat Toris and sent him to the hospital after he found out about his relationshiop with Feliks. Yekaterina has supposedly gotten over Toris, but nothing is absolutely certain. Natalia and Alfred have come to an understanding, and he is now openly pursuing a relationship with her. **

* * *

Katyusha walks into my hospital room. She is wringing her hands and her eyes are wide and fearful.

"H-hi Toris." She says.

"Hello Yekaterina." I can tell by the bags under her eyes she hasn't slept well, or possibly not at all.

"Ivan did this, didn't he?" her eyes are different now. She is more aware, before they held a blissful ignorance, Ivan always protected her.

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But I feel responsible…"

"I'm sorry." I finally say.

"For what?" Could she have possibly forgiven me?

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." Not exactly true, but Feliks told me telling the truth will only hurt her more.

"That's okay." She looks at the floor.

"B-but I'm really happy with Feliks." The truth this time, but only halfway. "I want you to be happy too!" Maybe I can make sure she's happy. Maybe that will stop this burning, maybe that will make me happier and less guilty.

"I am happy." I hear her say.

"I'm sure you think that, but-"

"No! I'm happy!" her eyes are wild. "I-I don't care. Only family loves me, I can only trust family. Ivan will take care of me like he promised!" She is assuring herself more than she is talking to me.

"Katyusha, I will take care of you." I realize what I've done after I said it. Her eyes widen and she stares at me with horror and disbelief on her face.

"I-I…" she sprints out of the room.

I have damaged things so much by revealing that one piece of my heart.

* * *

Brrrrrrriiiiiiinng!

The phone rings. I type one last threat to Gilbert's foolishness and then I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Elizaveta?" I hear Toris' frantic voice on the other end. It's probably just another girl crisis. I glance at the computer screen, this could take awhile. I type my goodbyes and shut down my facebook, then I turn my full attention to Toris.

"Yes, it's me. What do you want Toris?"

"I was just talking to Ukraine-"

"Please call her by her name."

"Fine, I was just talking to Yekaterina in my hospital room and she ran out."

"What did you do, stupid?"

"Um…I was just…nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Alright, well then why are you calling me?"

"I want you to go after her."

"N. O."

"But why?"

"Listen, knowing Yekaterina, she'll want to be alone. But with how traumatized she's been lately she'll want to make it all go away. She only knows one way for that to happen. She's probably headed to Latvia's house right now, because she knows that he will have lots of alcohol."

"Won't you stop her?"

"No. She needs someone who really cares about her, and that isn't me."

"Fine. I'll ask someone else." Despite the clear excuse to hang up he didn't. A few minutes later he finally speaks again.

"Estonia says he'll do it."

"Okay."

"I'm just so worried about her." That insensitive idiot says.

"I'm worried too." I sigh, he's picked one of the worst topics right now.

"Why are you worried?"

"Because she's been through so much this week."

"Like what?"

"First of all she hasn't been home in two days."

"She hasn't?!?"

"She hasn't gone back to her own house since the trip."

"Then where has she been?" Again his insensitivity is evident in the question. It really makes me wanna hit him.

"Ivan. She's been living with Ivan."

"Then why hasn't she gone back for two days?"

"She visited Estonia last night."

"Really?!?" He sounds extremely surprised.

"Yes. He said some troubling things to her."

"Like what?"

"He told her the truth about Ivan."

"Eduard told her?!?!"

"she was so shocked she didn't go home after she left his house."

"Where did she go?"

"She did the only thing she knew to do. She got drunk. Ivan told her it was happy-water, remember?"

"I remember. But how did she get drunk? We took all the Vodka out of her house."

"She went to Latvia's house."

"Latvia's?!?"

"Yes, she knew he would have some alcohol."

"Oh no."

"She drank most of his store."

"Oh no." I can hear the dread in his voice.

"She told me she left his house completely drunk. She said she woke up in a strange place."

"Oooooooh no. This is bad, very bad."

"Apparently she wandered around for a while and Francis found her, she came back here and I showed her how to get to the hospital."

"Wow…how do you know this again?"

"When she arrived on my doorstep with Francis I was quite shocked. After I forced him to leave us alone I made her explain, she told me everything."

"I hope she's alright." He says. It disgusts me, he's broken her heart and now claims he cares about her. I slam the phone into it's cradle, instantly cutting off any more of his lies. I log back onto Facebook and restart my conversation with Gil, virtually hitting him with my frying pan. Natalia, Ivan's little sister starts a conversation with me. I haven't spoken to her in a long time…

* * *

I finally arrive at the god-forsaken hospital. But I can't see her anywhere. Toris said something about Raivis, maybe he knows where she is. I run towards his house, I can feel the pounding of my panicked heart. It's keeping time with my footsteps, I notice. She has to be alright! I guess this is my fault, I was so flustered at the opportunity to have Katyusha in my house. It was overwhelming. I said things I shouldn't have, I upset her. I'm getting closer and my aprehension is growing. I'm so worried that she's going to do something drastic I round the last corner and finally spot her, we're about two yards away from Raivis' house. I finally come around in front of her, and I'm shocked at what I find. The girl who has stopped in front of me is not Katyusha or Yekaterina, or even Ukraine. No, the person I'm looking at may wear her face, but this is not my Katyusha. No, the person I'm looking at may wear her face, but this is not my Katyusha. Her face is expressionless, something I've never seen before, her eyes are dead and emotionless. Her deadpan stare cuts through me like a knife, no it hurts more than a knife.

"Ukraine." I say her name so softly I'm not sure she heard it. "Ukraine." I say it louder this time, but again, there is no reaction. "Yekaterina." My voice cracks slightly this time, but her eyes remain lifeless.

"Ivan?" she asks, her voice monotone.

"No."

"Toris?" Even her monotone sounds hopeful

"No." I say.

"Oh…" her slight frame sags dismally.

"Are they all you care about?"

"No…….." her answer trails off as the emotionless doll takes over again.

"Katyusha, it's me." I choke back a sob as tears stream down my face. I don't think it has made any difference. I finally hear her words carried from her lips by the slightest breath.

"No, not brother. Brother is good, brother is kind. Happy-water wil help. Happy-water will help. Raivis has some, he won't mind if I borrow it." She pushes past me and keeps going, not even blinking. I stay where I am for a moment, tears running freely. Again I run in front of her and stop her forward movement. Again she stops, her blind stare cutting through me. Now that I've stopped her I don't know how to wake her up. Her muttering has stopped. My mind is wild, trying to figure this out I think back on all the literature I've read, all the things I've seen. Nothing relates! Suddenly an image comes to mind. It's from a picture book Toris and I read to Raivis when he was little. The picture is of a girl laying, presumably dead, on a bed. There is a man leaning over her, their lips are lightly touching. I imagine kissing Katyusha and feel my cheecks grow surprisingly warm. The film reel of my mind shows me the picture after it. The girl, princess, has awoken and is sitting up, wide awake. I remember the title of the book, Sleeping Beauty, it was one of Raivis' favorites. Slowly my eyes focus again, back to Katya's blank stare. My face is burning, I can feel it. I pull her into my arms and gently kiss her trembling lips. We've barely kissed and I pull away, my face is scarlet by now. Looking back at her I can see a very slight sign of life in her eyes. She touches two fingers to her lips, a curious expression on her face.

"Estonia?" she souds surprised.

"I'm sorry." I feel so stupid, but that's all I really want to say.

"Why?"

"Well, I just…" I stop, could it be possible she didn't realize? "Nevermind."

"Okay."

"Um…..I guess we should get you home now."

"Alright." She takes my hand and begins pulling me towards Ivan's house.

'No, you should go home." I emphasized home, hoping she would go toward her own house.

"I am." She simply replies.

"No, you're only living with Ivan for a little while, you should go back to your house."

"What? Did you have too much of ivan's favorite drink? Ivan't house is home for all of us."

"All of us?" I'm confused, last I checked only Ivan lived there.

"Yeah! Ivan, me, Natalia, you, Lithuania, and Latvia!" her cheerful grin seems to brighten my mood a little. She seems to think we're still part of the Soviet Union.

"Um…..Yekaterina. We're gonna go back to the hospital and get some tests done, ok?"

"Okay!"

She follows me all the way back to that damned hospital. We walk in, and are met by the sight of a usual hospital, only this one is meant for nations.

"Stay here." I tell her.

"Okay!" she says. And I turn, passing the doctors I head up the stairs, It's time to have a _little_ chat with my _dear_ older brother.

* * *

**There was a lot of drama in this chapter, and there is a whole LOT more to come. Hopefully I can get the next epic chapter up really soon. Until then! ^_^ Please review!!!!**


	6. Happy Ending?

**This is a fairly long chapter...funny, I've been writing a lot lately. I write throughout my school day and only need to find time to type it up**

* * *

Eduard told me to stay here. Funny, I was thinking to myself and completely fogot what I was thinking about. I found I was in the middle of nowhere with only Ed for company. Shocking, I don't remember why I was there or anything else, but I remember Ed. I remember how we sit up at night sometimes and talk. How I'll be having a midnight snack and he'll come into the kitchen to join me. Our talks have grown shorter and shorter over time. I don't remember why, butI know we haven't talked for awhile. I don't want him to leave, I want to talk with him again. Before I realize it, my feet have carried me across the lobby after him. As I reach the stairs I speed up. I reach the fourth floor and notice the door swinging shut. I stop it from closing and peek out. Eduard is walking quickly and determinedly down the hall. About three doors down he stops, knocks on a door, and enters the room. My heart pounds so loudly I'm sure everyone must hear it. I sneak down the hall towards the partially open door. I feel nervous, and I'm not sure what I'll find. I stand outside the room and peek in. Ed is standing with his back to me, presumably talkig to the person in the bed. Whoever he is talking to is blocked from my sight by his back.

"What did you do?" Ed yells.

"Did you find her?" another shockingly familiar voice answers. I try to remember who it belongs to, but the name is just out of my grasp.

"That's not the point!" Eduard yells again.

I lean against the door frame, zoning out, not really listening to anything but the smooth tone of Eduard's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know what you did to her?"

"No."

"She gone! Sh-she doesn't remember anything I-" his hypnotizing voice breaks into a sob and I vaguely wonder who 'she' is. "She doesn't really remember me." He finally finishes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I can now hear full fledged sobs coming from the room.

"I-I just wanted her to be happy…" He trails off.

"Oh Ed! You really do love Yekaterina, don't you?" At the mention of my name my focus snaps back and I listen intently at the door crack.

"Yekaterina would never notice someone invisible like me." My heart feels so pained. For some reason, it hurts to hear him say this. Slowly, I edge into the room.

"I'm so sorry." The other person says. I still can't see his face.

"It's just not fair." They still haven't seen me.

"Y-you said my name." Both men look at me shocked.

"N-no, I…..we…..didn't…you…." I look into his shocked, pained, tearful eyes and my heart breaks.

"You're crying." I can feel the tears welling up straight from the pain in my heart.

"No!"

"It's my fault isn't it?" I'm horrified, I made him cry.

"No. It's mine." The other man speaks. My gaze travels to him and I try to identify his face. I look him up and down. The hair is wavy, long-ish and brown. I look into his deep blue-green eyes and feel a flash of recognition. Toris Laurinaitus. Everything floods back. Toris, Natalia, drugs, Raivis, Ivan, pain, happy-water, torture, love. I stare in horror, my eyes flitting between Toris' eyes and Eduard's tear stained face. And I run out of the room.

* * *

I stand outside her door, my hands are trembling. I followed her home. I finally take a deep breath and knock.

"What?" her tone is clipped.

"I came to talk."

"You can come in. The door isn't locked."

"Are you sure?"

"No." I can hear sounds of crying from the window, and I walk in. As the door shuts behind me I can hear her trying to cover up the fact that she has been crying.

"Um…how much did you hear?" Her face is impassive, she barely even glances my way.

"Enough." Even her voice holds traces of sobs.

"Then you know."

"Yes." I can still see a few tears making their tracks down her pale cheeks.

"Oh. But can we still be friends?" I'm so hopeful, I just want this one thing.

"I don't know." My shoulders slump, so she does hate me.

"Okay." I turn to leave, my heart heavy and my feet dragging.

"I-I just can't understand it all." Is she really confiding in me?

"O-oh?"

"I don't know how I feel anymore, i-it's all so confusing." She turns tome, openly crying again.

"Um…I'm sorry."

"I-I thought I knew, but when you said…it hurt so much." She looks so sad, and vulnerable like this.

"W-what did I say?" Could I really have upset her that much?

"Y-you said I would never notice you-" her voice is cut off by a sob. Could she really care? Is it possible?

"Oh….."I'm not sure how to answer her.

"When Toris says things it hurts, but when you…" another sob wracks her body. "It-It ust hurts s-so m-much!" She subsides to tears.

"I'm sorry." I try to comfort her, but she just cries. Finally, I turn to leave.

"N-no!" She cries. "P-please don't leave me…" I look back at my beautiful, tragic Katyusha. I know Ivan will probably kill me, but I cross the room and enfold her in an embrace. She sniffles, the tears have finally stopped.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I hate seeing you cry…"

"O-oh……" she hiccups and turns back to stare out the window. I turn and walk across the room to sit in an armchair by the small hearth. We stay like this for several hours. When I finally decide she should go to bed I walk over and hear her deep, steady breathing. Katyusha has fallen asleep. I truly hope Ivan never finds out about this. I carefully pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. Pulling back the covers I place her fully clothed on the sheets. I carefully take off her shoes, leaving the thick woolen socks intact.

"Eduard." I hear her sigh. Instinctively I jump back, blushing furiously. She just turns to face me with her eyes closed, smiling happily. I also remove her precious headband.

"I love you Katya." I say, and kiss her forehead. She just smiles and sleeps on.

* * *

I'm so tired. My bed is so soft. Wait, my bed?!? But last I remember I was sitting on the window seat. Eduard was here, did he leave? Suddenly I feel anxious and panicked. I jump out of bed barely stopping to notice I am still fully dressed. I reach my front room, out of breath and shaking slightly. Ed is still there. He is sitting in the armchair by my dying hearth. There is a blanket folded neatly on the couch.

"Oh good." I pant. "You didn't leave."

"You asked me not to." He says with a smile. I look into his lovely deep blue eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Thank you." I stare at my feet.

"Maybe you should tell someone that you're alright?" he suggests.

"Okay." I walk into the kitchen and dial Natalia's number. I hear it ringing, I really hope she picks up.

"Hello?" Her wonderfully familiar tone echos in my ears.

"Hi Natalia."

"Katyusha?!" She sounds surprised.

"Um…yes. I just um…wanted to talk to you. If you aren't already busy!"

"No, I'm not." She answers. "Hey! Leave me alone! I'll stab you again asshole!" I hear her asides through my reciever.

"Um…..I can hang up if you have company…"

"No!" she says. "I want to talk." Again I hear her talking to a mysterious guest. "Hey! This is important."

"Um…Natalia?"

"Yes?"

"I feel weird…"

"Like, how weird? Not drugged weird!"

"No, it's not that. And it's not happy-water either."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I overheard Toris and Eduard talking."

"Uh oh."

"And um…Eduard said I would never notice him."

"So?"

"So when I heard it, it hurt so badly!"

"So?"

"So I don't know how I feel anymore."

"Well, don't tell the 'hero' over here, but when he pouts it makes me want to cry." I hear another voice from Natalia's house. "I heard that!"

"B-but when I heard that it made me cry."

"Oh wow." I hear the 'hero' talking again.

"Look Katya, sorry. But I need to call you back."

"Okay…" I hear a click on the other end to tell me that she has hung up the phone. I slowly walk back out to my sitting room. As soon as he sees me, Eduard stands up.

"Um…Estonia? How do you know if you love somebody?" The question falls from my lips as I see him.

"Well, I guess it hurts to see them sad. It makes you happy when they smile. Um…you're jealous of anyone they love. I-it's not easy to talk when they're around. Um…you want them to stay with you forever. Y-You want to protect them. Um…what brought this on?"

"Um…If that's t-true…um…..then….well…I don't um….love Toris."

"You don't?" His eyes widen, and his mood seems to brighten.

"Um…I think I might um…love you." My face instantly burns red hot. How could I just blurt that out?

"Oh?!?" His eyes widen more behind his glasses.

"Um…..yeah." My face is probably past tomato color by how hot it feels.

"Wow." He finally says. "Um…I guess we should make it official?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Okay. I Estonia, formally ask you, Ukraine to be my girlfriend." He is blushing too.

"You don't need to be so formal." I tell him.

"No." he says. "I want to. So, will you answer me?"

"Yes." I answer both his questions at once. "But…Eduard….you can call me by my name." My face is still burning as he mutters.

"Um…right." Then we hug and stand there, smiling and blushing at each other.

* * *

**Yes, I am a Ukraine x Estonia fangirl...but I'm not sure how it will turn out...I really hope it will be a happy ending...but I'm not going to make any promises. Actually I think  
I'm better at writing sad endings...:S**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Yet another chapter. I'm surprised at how quickly I'm able to post theses what with schoolwork and everything else. Actually I'm not writing any more fics at this time, so that might also contribute to the speed at which the chapters are coming out...I'll try to keep it up!! ^_^  
**

* * *

Of course it was too good to last. We had just officially started a relationship when Ivan showed up. He came demanding to know where Katya had been. I told him that she was out, while she was really hiding in the kitchen. I told him that I ahd veen visiting his sister when she got an urgent call from Natalia and ran out. I'm not sure he believed me though. When he finally left Yekaterina cam out of the kitchen and hugged me.

"We need to tell him eventually." I told her.

"I know." She said.

"I think you should go back to his house and explain what happened. He won't hurt you, he loves you too much." Or so I thought.

"Okay, I'll go tell him."

"Good! I'll wait right here for you to come home." I smiled at her not knowing that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. All I know is that after she left I didn't see her again.

* * *

I've finally worked up the courage to call Ivan't house like Ed has been bugging me to do for hours. Apparently the last time he saw her was yesterday afternoon. I pick up the phone and dial Ivan's number. I hear the electronic ringing sound followed quickly by a connecting click as the other reciever is picked up.

"Hello? Who is it?" I can recognize her voice anytime.

"U-um…Ukraine-san?"

"Hello Toris." She seems happy enough.

"Are you alright?"

"Alright?" she seems to not understand.

"You…" I struggle to come up with something. "You ran out and…"

"Yes," I hear her sigh. "I did, didn't I? Yes……I ran out…sorry about that…"

"No! I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It wasn't your fault…" She trails off.

"Yes it was. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand everything now." This time she sighs happily.

"Yes. Eduard told me something good happened? He wouldn't tell me what it was though…"

"Um…it's super good." I can almost feel her blush through the phone. "Um…Toris…please don't feel bad that you don't love me like that…I-I don't either."

"Really? That's wonderful!" So she can finally be happy!

"Yeah…it is…I mean I do love you…but I love you more like a brother."

"Same here!" She's always been like my little sister. "You're bery important to me." Very true. "I want to protect you." Also true. "But not in that way…"

"Thank you…um…I really want to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure! Cross my heart" She trusts me! I'm so happy!

"Yay! Eduard is my boyfried! Eep! ……I said it…." I hear her giggle happily.

"Really?" I am absolutely shocked. "He finally told you?"

"U-um…I actually overheard you two talking…I didn't understand it all until later though."

"Well I'm glad you've settled it." Not a complete lie, I'm glad she's happy.

"Me too…now I understand why I felt so weird around him." So she's always loved him…I should have known. "And Ivan." She mentions as an afterthought.

"Hm? What about Ivan?"

"Eduard told me that Ivan hurts you…I'm sorry." She apologizes again.

"You already apologized. It's not your fault.

"I didn't know." She continues. "I'll try to stop him."

"I don't think anyone can stop him…and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can try…um….how are you and Feliks doing?"

"He'll be okay…he's sleeping right now."

"That's nice."

"I was so worried…but he's okay, and that's all that matters."

"Yes…I'm sorry about what Ivan did to him and to you. It was really immature of him to post those pictures." Ugh. Bad subject. I don't want to talk about all the pictures Ivan posted on Facebook of me in a maid outfit.

"Oh my goodness yes! I want those taken down! Especially that one…with the scars…I don't want anyone to see me like that."

"….I'm sorry. Ivan is very immmature sometimes. I will ask him to take them down…"

"Thank you. I don't want people like America-san to know about the scars…"

"Why don't you want to ask America to know?"

"Not specifically him…just him and Taiwan, and Hungary…I don't want Poland to know."

"Okay. I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm at his house right now, and I'm kinda nervous after what Eduard told me. And now that we're together…"

"I don't think he'd hurt you. You're probably safe…"

"He doesn't know about us, but if he finds out…" my voice trails off as Ivan enters the room.

"Don't worry, you haven't told anyone but me, right?"

"Um…right."

"Who are you talking to?" Ivan asks loudly. Toris says nothing more.

"Um…nobody…nobody important…" Ivan crosses the room and takes the phone from me.

"Who is this?" he asks with a dangerous smile. "Don't lie!"

"Hello Ivan. It's me Lithuania." I can just barely hear Toris anymore.

"Hello!" his smile gets wider. "Tell me, what could you possibly vant with my dear sister? Oh, I do hope you like my pictures!" Now ivan is just being cruel.

"They were…I called your house to ask about them actually…Ukraine happened to pick up and we started chatting."

"Did she tell you she's living with me from now on?"

"I never said that!" I protest.

"Well we hadn't been chatting for very long when you took the phone…" Toris' voice is so faint now.

"Oh? Seemed like she had enough time to tell you a secret, eh?" he whispers something to Toris.

* * *

"Or would you rather I had a drinking game vith her?"

"R-russia-san! Please don't hurt Ukraine, I know you're angry but…please!" I can hear the fear in his voice. This isn't what I want.

"Vhat do you know?" I turn to Ukriane and wave her away. "Go drink some happy-vater or something. I'm busy right now." My sister leaves, looking bewildered.

I-I-I-I……Russia-san it's not important what she told me…at this point she's all you have left, so you shouldn't hurt her."

"Let me tell you something. So far today I have already interrogated you brother and America. I left America with a broken Texas, New Hampshire was a bloody mess, and I believe I eliminated Nebraska."

"Wh-what? I…why??" I can hear fear and disbelief in his voice.

"Because my dear sister had gone missing and people vere hiding things." I think for a moment, and get a brilliant idea. "One moment…" I leave the room and walk down the stairs to the cellar door. I hear the clinking of bottles which tells me that Katya is indeed down there. I quickly and quietly shut and lock the door. I return to my reading room and pick the phone back up. "I'm baaaaaaack!"

"Ivan? What happened? And why would you think America would know where Ukraine was?"

"Sorry, I had to go lock the cellar door. America has been with Belarus for avhile and accidentally let slip that 'Ukraine isn't vith Lithuania, she vith est-'"

"Hm? Why did you need to-" his pause says it all. "You locked her in the cellar?!?"

"Of course! Now I have Katya home and I have a bargaining chip." I don't ever want to use her like this again. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "Vhat did she tell you?"

"Nothing! She told me that the two of you were well and then we talked about the pictures."

"Oh really? Vhat don't I know? Or do I have to bring the phone downstairs with me?"

"Ivan! No! You don't know…that she has a crush on Raivis now?"

"Really? Well I'll have to teach her not to love idiots like you two!" My laugh sounds harsh and forced. Toris should know better than to lie to me. He's an awful liar.

"B-but that's good…cause he doesn't love her back…so it's unrequited." He really thinks that will change anything? I want her to love me and only me!

"He'll love her back…you just can't help but love her. Vhy are you protecting whoever it is?"

"I don't love her Ivan…b-because I-" his lie is completely obvious now. "Because I love Feliks!"

"Yes…I know. That is just odd…" I leave the room taking the cordless phone with me. "Now tell me the truth Toris, you're a horrible liar. And I've played your game far too long. Time for you to play mine."

"WAIT! Ivan…please…I'll tell you the truth tomorrow. I'll meet you at your house…please don't hurt Yekaterina. But you should know that no matter what you do to her she will still love you." I hang up on the gool. She doesn't love me like she should. She won't kiss me or marry me or anything!

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise. That about sums up this chapter perfectly. Ivan found out. **

**Sorry it isn't really very happy right now, but real life isn't usually always happy . **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
**


	8. Pain

**Okay, it's getting interesting now. Ivan has kinda gone nuts since everyone left him...(this is how i'm going to explain any OOCness) um....I think that's mostly everything...now I gotta go for school XP**

* * *

I went down to the cellar to get some happy-water, and the cellar door locked while I was looking for the right bottle. I wonder how that happened. After about ten minutes Ivan comes in, locking the door behind him. He has a strange expression on his face, he's clutching his pipe so hard his knuckles are white. I've never seen him like this. Slowly, he takes one of the bottles from the happy-water shelf and drinks it all. He does this several more times. When he finally looks at me again he isn't himself. I think the happy-water did something to him. He raises the pipe and moves towards me. I make the mistake of backing up all the way into a corner. Ivan scares me so much right now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours later I've reawoken to a pounding on the cellar window.

"Yekaterina, Yekaterina! Ukraine! Can you hear me?" I vaguely hear someone calling me, but all I can do is groan. My throat is dry, and it feels sore. As I try to get up, my left arm flops over, sending a sharp jolt of pain up it. When I am finally standing I inspect myself. It doesn't look too bad. Ooh, except for that. I see one of Natalia's rusty old knives stuck in my shin. I gingerly reach down with my right hand and pull. I think it's stuck.

"Ukraine!" I look up towards the window and see Toris' horrified face. Smiling, I wave at him exposing the bleeding wound on my forearm. I move a box over and climb up on it. I use my good right arm to push the window open and Toris climbs in.

"Hello." I say.

"Yekaterina…" he looks at me, his face is white as a sheet.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"You look awful." He says, I wonder why.

"It's not that bad."

When I finally find the right window, I can't see her. But when she lets me in I'm more horrified than what I saw from outside. She claimes it isn't bad, but she can't see herself. From here, even in this faulty light, I can see one of her arms, the left I think, is twisted and mangled. It hangs useless at her side. There is a knife protruding from her leg, along with many other cuts and bruises.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Is all I can manage to say.

"Alright." She acts as if it's no big deal, but I see her wince as she walks. She climbs through the window with very little assistance from me, but faints as soon as we get out. I pick her up, she seems so fragile. I carry her to the hospital, careful not to jostle her much. She doesn't wak up, she looks awful. I leave her in a doctor's care and go to face Ivan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I take a deep breath and knock. He opens the door with the familiar, threatening smile.

"Lithuania!! My favorite playmate!!"

"Russia-san. Good morning." I try to keep all uncertainty out of my voice.

"Good morning!! Von't you come in? I have plenty of Vodka if you'd like some, you're a fun drunk!" He smiles at me knowingly.

No thank you Ivan."

"Awwwww!! But we have so much fun vhen you're drunk off your rocker! No? Vell then, down to business."

"Alright." I walk in and close the door.

"You do remember why you're here?"

"Of course." I'm here to stop you from destroying her small happiness.

"Good. Now tell me vhat I vant to know."

"A-actually Ivan, I'm not going to tell you anything." Even my voice is trembling.

"And why not?" I can sense his anger no matter how happy he may look.

"Well I don't want to…but if you promise not to hurt anyone else. I won't fight when you hurt me today. If not, I can call the bodyguards Feliks got for me and they can hurt you." I feel so brave trying to bargain with Ivan.

"Oh?" he seems surprised. "You're standing up for yourself. That's amusing. Maybe I should remind you that Katyusha lives with me now. I know vhere she is. I let you get her out this morning. Now, vhat were you saying?"

"If you hurt anyone else, these people that Feliks hired are incredible, you can't fight them."

"No." he pauses. "But I can 'play' with them! Tell me what you know and I may consider your deal."

"I-I don't know much Ivan. You're upset because it seems like your nations are leaving you." I try to change the subject.

"No! I'm not upset! I vant to know you secret! Then ve can play a game…or I can just find somebody else with a better attitude to play with." The true horror of what he's suggesting strikes me. My mind instantly flashes to the mental picture of the bloodied Ukraine switching instantly to a sleeping Poland.

"Ivan…it's not my secret so I can't tell you."

"You can and you will! And if you don't we can always go back to your favorite room!" Ivan grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stairs. I panick, but follow.

"I'm not g-going to tell you…"

"Yes you are!!" he is absolutely gleeful now. "And if you don't, I'm sure Katya has a lower pain tolerance than you…"

"You won't hurt her!" I try to assure myself. "I won't let you!" I can be the hero for once. "I won't let you hurt me until you swear not to hurt her!" I pull my arm away. "Swear!"

"I love it vhen you try to act like a hero!" He simply grabs my arm tighter and forces me back down the steps and through the cellar door.

"You have to swear! Ivan, you have to swear! I'll even tell you part, but you can't hurt any of them!" He just laughs.

"You can't make me do anything!" He whitles as he locks the cellar door, frisks me, and takes my only key to freedom.

"Ivan…the real reason I came here today…what happened with the plane…tell me it was an accident."

"It was an accident!" He takes out that dratted whip.

"Okay." I bow my head in defeat. "Thank you."

"Velcome!! Now tell me your secret. Or do I have to begin first?"

"Hmn…Yekaterina doesn't love me anymore." It makes me sad to think this is why she was punished. "That's your secret. Now may I go please?"

"I knew that. If she still loved you she wouldn't say the things she has said. Tell me the real secret!" He hits me with the bloodstained pipe and crack the whip. The pipe is still slick with Katyusha's blood.

"What if there is no secret?" I have to try.

"I'm sure there is!" he smiles. "Take your shirt off or I'll beat you with it on."

"Ivan…please don't…just let me go…I've told you what I can!" I plead with him, but it won't make any difference.

"You're a horrible liar!" his gleeful exclamation startles me.

"That's all I'm allowed to say! P-please let go of me!" Ivan takes my arm and holds me still as the whip cracks against my back. Even through the shirt the pain is blinding.

"I vant to know. Vhether you're allowed to say or not! Do I need to fetch someone else? Latvia? Ukraine maybe? Or maybe Poland?"

"Don't hurt them!" I yell. "You don't need to hurt them…it's not going to affect you." Much.

"Isn't it? She seemed quite afraid of me finding out last night."

"Th-that's because she's shy and wants to tell you in her own way. Please let me go home…"

"No. You aren't going home until you tell me. You only just got out of the hospital, are your legs all better now?"

"Good! Then you won't mind if I break them again!" He bends down and slams the bloody pipe into my right knee. I fall to the ground and curl into a protective ball around my right knee.

"Ivan! Stop it!" He ignores me and whips me several more times. "Tell me!" he calls in a singsong voice.

"No! I can't, I can't!" I must do this to protect my friends, my family and everything I love.

"One moment…" He walks out of the cellar, remembering to shut and lock the door behind him. I examine my leg, definetly broken. My breath comes in shuddering gasps as I try to stand up, using the wall as support. Ivan walks back in carrying Katyusha.

"Ukraine! W-wait! She was in the hospital!" I should have known I couldn't win.

"I got her out."

"Toris? What's going on?" Her voice is a blessing to my ears after Ivan's harsh tone. But she shouldn't be here of all places. Not back in my old prison.

"Yekaterina, I'm sorry…I thought I could protect you two." I look to Ivan. "You monster! Don't you even love your family anymore?" I look sadly back to Katyusha and her puzzled expression changes to one of comprehension.

"Oh….."

"I love her to death!" was his bold declaration. "I love you too! I love everybody!"

"Ivan…you're going about it wrong. You don't hurt people you love."

"I'M GOING TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH!!!" His scream cuts off my protests.

"B-but…" I turn to her. "h-he…" I'm so confused. Katya stumbles over towards me after a push from Ivan.

"…he hurt you again, I-I'm sorry!" I see a single tear escape her sad eyes.

"Hm? No, this is my fault. I thought I had a chance at protecting you two…and I had come to ask about Feliks."

"I should have just told him. And now you're hurt, and Eduard, and America, and Poland."

"What???" I turn back to Ivan. "You hurt them? When?"

"Yesterday." He smiles.

"B-but…I was with Poland all evening and I talked to Eduard."

"I don't need to physically punish Estonia. It's more fun to see torture written all over his face. And I think you know what I did to Poland."

You said—YOU SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!" That dirty rotten liar! I push myself off the wall and try to attack him. Unfortunately he can see it coming so he steps out of the way, trips me and hits me with the darned pipe.

"You asked me to tell you it was an accidet, so I did."

"H-how could you? I hate you! You have no idea how upset he was!"

"Yes…sweet revenge! Next time I won't be nearly so nice." He breaks one of my arms as if it's a twig.

"Ivan! How could you?" Katya's anguished cry reaches me.

"Russia-san! I'll hurt you back someday…what you did to him…and to everyone else. I'll g-get revenge on you!"

"Toris don't!" I feel her warm hand on my arm, her touch is soothing. "That would make you as bad as him."

"I want him to stop! I want him to leave everyone I love alone!" I'm on the verge of tears, but Katya keeps comforting me.

"Ivan, please stop hurting him…" She is so sincere I hope he might listen to her.

"Stop hurting him?" he turns on her. "Okay! Then you tell me!" He picks her up by the shoulders and shakes her back and forth violently.

"I-I…Ivan p-please! St-stop." She is terrified. "Th-that hurts!" She must really be in a lot of pain to admit that. "Ow! My arm." I can only watch as her useless arm swings back and forth, being injured worse.

"Tell me dear sister!"

"Ivan!" I try to stand, try to stop him, but fall back, useless.

"Yekaterina, maybe you should…"

"Ivan, I-" She starts, but passes out before finishing.

"Katyusha!" She is still being shaken, her entire body limp like a ragdoll.

"Ivan, you need to stop!" He finally stops shaking her.

"Will you tell me now?" He drops her, and she stays where she's fallen. She looks like she's dead.

"Yes…" I can't try to protect them anymore. I glance at Katyusha and know I have to tell him. I won't let her be hurt anymore. "Yes. Eduard told her his feelings and she accepted them."

"There now…that wasn't so hard. Wait! She did what?"

"She-she didn't turn him down yet…" His loud, genuine laugh startles me.

"I told him he was going to get his foolish little heart broken."

"Y-yes…foolish." Does that mean I'm foolish too?

"What's wrong Toris? You aren't lying are you?"

"No…I'm not anymore."

"Are you sure?" He moves the still bloody pipe in front of him, ready to smash more of my bones.

"Yes…I'm not lying." I'm sure he's about to hit me, but the blow never comes. He is walking towards the door. "Ivan…please don't hurt Estonia." He ignores me and continues through the door. He shuts and locks it taking both keys with him. I find different cloths throughout the room, including my tattered shirt and tear them into strips. Using the fabric, I bind the worst of our wounds. She remains unconscious and unresponsive.

I pick the lock on the cellar door and call an ambluance for Katyusha. I take my cell phone out and call Eduard. I just hope Ivan hasn't beaten me to it.

"Toris?"

"Ed! Ivan knows! He knows and he's coming for you!"

"Knows what?"

"I-I'm sorry! I told him! I-I couldn't…" couldn't bear to see him hurt her.

"Toris, it's alright. What happened? Did you see Katya?" I glance over at her unconscious form. Oh yes, I saw her alright.

"Y-yes, I….saw her. Um…Ivan isn't happy. He knows that you told her you love her."

"Well I knew Ivan wasn't going to be happy. How was she? Why didn't she come home?"

"Um…Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she'll be able to come home for awhile."

"What? Why?"

"Ummm…."I'm trying to figure out how to explain it to him when he cuts me off. "She's kinda unconscious-"

"Hold on…I think he's here." Ed hangs up, leaving me alone with my thoughts and his unconscious girlfriend.

* * *

**Ivan is pretty upset about what happened between Estonia and Ukraine and he hasn't even heard the full story..._**

**More to come...please Read and Review!! thanks. (according to word count this is the longest chapter yet...0.0)  
**


	9. Torture

**Okay...so a lot of things have happened recently....sorry for the last cliffhanger...but I ran out of time and I wanted to get what I had published...**

**The last two chapters took extra long to come out because I had to work on my science project and my history fair project..._  
**

* * *

I place the phone carefully into it's cradle and walk to my front door. I take a deep breath and open it. The banging instantly stops.

"Hello bastard."

"H-hello Ivan."

"Vhat the hell did you think you vere doing?" His bright smile doesn't fool me, I can tell he's pissed.

"Wh-what are you-"

"You should know very well."

"I was…I was trying to cheer her up."

"By taking advantage of the situation? You knew this vould happen." I can see the pipe barely concealed behing his broad back.

"I couldn't help myself…she was crying."

"Vhat the hell did you do? Tell me exactly."

"I-I told her that I loved her. That's all! I promise!"

"Vhat did she say back?" Good, he hasn't detected the half-truth. "Did she say she already loved Toris? Did she break your heart?"

"She wouldn't reply, but I know whe's loved him for years and I knew I had no chance." It's so hard to keep it a secret! "I just wanted her to know someone loved her."

"She vas fine a she was! She didn't need you to interfere you effin asshol!"

"She was crying!" I hate it when Katya cries, it breaks my heart.

"So? My dear sister happens to cry fairly often."

"It makes me sad when she does though."

"Vell you're just a pathetic coward like the rest of your dear brothers, my plamates!"

"I know."

"Maybe this time I should destroy you both physically and emotionally."

"Why don't you ask Katya if I upset her?" Oh no!! I accidentally called her Katya in front of Ivan. I hope he doesn't notice.

"I don't need to ask to know!! You've done quite enough." Good, he didn't realize. I see him stop and think. Then, my worst nightmare becomes reality. "She hates you now."

"Sh-she does?" I try to convince myself he's lying, but what if it's true?

"Yes, she does. She thinks you're vorthless. I guess your amazing day was all just the result of a broken heart…she hates you."

"Wh-what? Did she tell you this?" Was this what Toris had been about to tell me? That Katya really hates me now?

"Yes she did. Right after she told me vhat you did. I came here right after!"

"B-but…she…" She had seemed so sincere when she had confessed…everything had seemed so real. "Where is she now?" I want to talk to Katya myself. Want to confirm this with my own ears, my own eyes.

"Home. She doesn't want to see or speak to you ever again."

"Ha!" I remember, Toris told me she was unconscious. "She was unconscious! Toris told me! You're lying! You have to be!"

"I'm not lying." Comes his calm answer. "I took her back home. She's awake, she hates you."

"No…these stories don't match. You're just trying to upset me!"

"I'm not. Katyusha is fine. Why would I be mad at her? She doesn't love you. She never has and never will."

"I-I-I…she said! And Toris called me!"

"Toris is stupid and misinterprets things all the time. He's an idiot of the worst kind and a coward. I should know. I just left home."

"B-but she hates me now?"

"Yes she does. She absolutely loathes you." He puts his arm around my shoulders and slowly slides my glasses off my nose. I don't think anything of it until he breaks them in half with a loud 'CRACK!' I pull away, twisting out of his grasp. I rub my eyes vigorously, I can't see without my glasses. He goes on with his fake comforting. The phone rings.

"Maybe you'll look better without glasses Maybe she'll like you now. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I-I have to get that!" I lunge towards the phone and snatch it up. "Hello?"

"Ed? Oh thank goodnes! Did he leave yet?" Toris' voice comes comfortingly through the earpiece.

"I'm sorry." Ivan interrupts. "But you're quite busy at the moment. We aren't done yet…" He knocks the phone from my hand with that darned pipe. Then he kicks it across the room and stands between me and it, while also managing to block the door.

"Wait! That was Toris!"

"So? You're talking to me right now…not him. You don't have anything to say to him while I'm here." And the the pipe descends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I assess the damage. My right arm is broken in at least two places. And I have plenty of cuts and bruises. If pain has anything to do with it, I think Ivan broke my skull too.

"Congragulations. You can actually survive on your own!" he says.

"Katya…" The only thing I can think about is her. She is the only reason I'm still alive much less awake.

"If you want to talk to your pathetic brother now that's fine with me!" He kicks the phone acrosse the floor towards me. "I'll just listen in." I can hear the dial tone, Toris probably got bored and called Feliks instead. I'm sure that he probably heard almost everything, unless he hung up when Ivan took the phone. I'm crying unmanly tears and all Ivan can do is laugh.

"I-I…" I really love her, but my mouth won't form the words.

"You what?" He wipes the bloody, disgusting pipe on my tattered shirt. All I can think of is Katyusha. Her eyes, nose, mouth, cheek, hair, smile, hand, everything about her.

I clench my fists trying to ignore the pain. "Ivan…" At least she can exist in a world away from pain. Ivan brings the pipe down on my broken arm and spots of pain erupt behind my eyelids. "Argh…" I flinch.

"I'm right here!" he cries.

"What did you do Ivan?" My eyes burst open and I can just see her framed in the doorway blocked by Ivan. "Why?" She is crying, but that isn't all. Her left arm is held by a sling confined to a cast. She has other bandages many in other places. The largest bandages are on her right forearm and left leg. If there are any more problems I can't see them because my glasses are broken and I can't reach them.

"Katya!" My shock transfers to my cracked and dehydrated voice.

"Eduard…" I think she is trying to move closer, but without my glasses…and Ivan moves to block my view.

"Uh…uhm…." Does she really hate me? I want to ask…but my last word put enough strain on my parched throat.

"Sorry…I-I-I'm s-sorry." I can hear the sobs in her voice, I hate it when she cries.

"Ivan said…" But she hates me, she must be crying to Ivan.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry." She moves back into view and I can just tell that she's looking at me. But I'm squinting because I don't have my glasses, so I can't be sure.

"Do you really hate me?" I can see her expression change to one of outright shock, but other than that I can't see anything else. I assume she's still crying, but it's hard to tell.

"Hate you? Why would I-! Ivan! Why? Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"He said you hated me now. I'm sorry I upset you…" I feel like such a fool. Ivan was just messing with my head and I believed him.

"You didn't…you never have. I DON'T HATE YOU!" She is desperate. She moves beside me and tries to help me sit up. "I-I did what you said, I went back…he wasn't happy." I can see that. Up close she looks even worse.

"I caused trouble for you…I'm sorry." I can feel the warmth coloring my cheeks.

"No…if I had just told Ivan maybe he wouldn't have been so mad." I take my broken glasses from her offered hand. "I thought I was protecting you…I'm sorry." I hold the two halves in place, and I see her blush.

"Oh…I..." I didn't want you to get hurt, I just wanted you to be happy! She just blushes more deeply. "I still love you…I just want you to know that." I hope she never forgets that, no matter what I do. I will sacrifice anything for her happiness…anything.

"I never stopped loving you…" Her blush darkens even more. The moment is so tender and delicate, I want it to last forever.

"Well isn't that lovely." Ivan's harsh tone intrudes on our blushing understanding. He moves towards Katya, stepping on my broken arm and kicking me in the head in the process. She scrambles back as a groan of pain escapes me.

"O-ow…"

"Did yo come back for more punishment dear sister? Or are you checking on this worthless lump?" He comes to stand directly over her, trapping her in a corner and she flinches.

"Ivan! Why are you taking this out on her??"

"Be quiet worm!" He speaks to her again. "I see the other coward took you to get a cast." He grasps her injured arm and with one pull rips the cast completely off.

"Ivan…it hurts." She whimpers. I can see agony written all over her face.

"Stop hurting her!" I can't stand it. He turns away from her, grabs me by the collar and slams me against the wall.

"You deserve so much better than a pathetic fool like him!" Ivan says. She barely raises her eyes from the floor.

"But I love him…" I can see the tears on her cheeks through one lens of my mangled glasses. I dropped the other when Ivan grabbed me. He glares at me, I'm sure that if looks could kill I would die a thousand painful deaths from this glance. But right then I lose my shred of consciousness, consumed by the pain.

* * *

**This is another cliffhanger . sorry!! Please read and review...I hope I can get the next chapter out quickly!!  
**


	10. Another end

**Another fairly long chapter to follow up the last one...it WAS kinda short..._ This one was a really fast update...^_^**

* * *

Ivan finally drops Ed and walks out.

"Eduard!" I sob. "Please be okay. I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry. Please be alright." I grab the phone on the floor and call Toris, he should know what to do. "Pleasepickuppleasepickuppleasepickup." I mutter. He finally answers.

"Hello?"

"TORIS!!" I'm hysterical, he's so still. He looks dead. It scars me. "It's Eduard…I don't know what happened! Ivan was…and then…he's not moving! Help me!! I'm so sorry!!!" I speak so quickly I'm not sure that he will understand me.

"Calm down! Where are you?" His calm voice does very little to comfort me.

"I'm at Ed's house, Ivan left. AND EDUARD ISN'T MOVING!!" I'm hyperventilating, this is my worst nightmare. "Oh please don't let him be dead."

"I'm coming over. Don't worry. It takes a lot to kill one of us." I hear him talk to Feliks. "I'm going out! I'll be right back!" He hangs up.

"Okay." I say too late for him to hear. I lay my head on Eduard's chest and cry, listening to his steady heart. What if Toris doesn't come in time? What if that heart stops beating while I'm laying here listening? There comes a knock on the door, and I open it, scared that it might be Ivan coming back to hurt Eduard again.

I knock on the door, and Yekaterina opens it, her breath is fast and halting, there are tears leaking from her wide, fearful eyes.

"Ukraine! Calmdown, we've been through a lot, I'm sure he's fine…" I place my hand on her shoulder and try to comfort her.

"He's not moving, and Ivan just laughed, and…and-" She gestures wildly with one arm, still panicked, while her left arm swings limp and mangled at her side.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine." I follow her into the house, to where Ed is. I look upon him and I'm shocked. Ivan has really hurt him badly. I can't even tell the specific injuries…she's just covered in blood. "Oh, Ed…"

"Is he okay?" She's still crying her eyes out. "He's not dead –hic- is he?"

"No." I listen to his heartbeat. "He's definetly breathing," I say as his breath tickles my ear.

"Good…can we take him to a hospital?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'm afraid to move him so I'll call an ambulance."

"Yes, yes. Just help him." She bends down and hugs Ed with her good arm. I pick up the phone and call the ambulance, the emergency worker says it will be here soon.

"Wait a moment…" I run up to Ed's bathroom and search through his things. I finally find a spare pair of glasses. I run back down and carefully perch them on his nose. He doesn't look right without glasses. Katyusha hasn't stopped crying.

"Why did Ivan do this? Why?" I put my arm around her quivering shoulders.

"I don't know…I really don't."

"E-eduard…he was moving un-until Ivan told him to be quiet-" Her voice breaks into a sob of agony. "He tried to defend me, I'm such a coward."

"No. You can't ever blame yourself for the things Ivan does."

"B-but I might've been able to stop him. And now Ed's hurt and it's all my fault."

"Don't be silly." I mumble. The ambulance arrives and Ed is loaded up. We are both allowed to ride with him.

"I-I'm not. I'm sure Ivan wouldn't have hurt him if I had been there…" Doesn't she remember that she did come and he did hurt her.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Are we almost to the hospital? I don't want him to be like this!" She worries about him, but I can't say her fears are ungrounded. I haven't seen him hurt this badly ever.

"We're almost there. Calm down." She looks at me, out of tears, with eyes full of genuine concern. Just then, Eduard stirs and mumbles something about Ivan and Katya.

"EDUARD!!" She screams, it's a wonder she doesn't disturb the driver. "Ed…it's me."

"Hnrgh?" He slowly opens his eyes, not really seeing anything.

"E-e-eduard? Are you alright?" Her finers are lightly resting on his arm, but he doesn't seem to realize.

"Wh-who?" He blinks groggily as if awakening from a nightmare.

"UKRAINE?" He tries to sit up, but she pushes him right back down.

"Don't. You'll make it worse…"

"I-I…" He seems lost for words. "Toris?" Ed finally notices me, and I wave.

"What hap- Your arm!"

Katyusha continues answering, clueless about how worried he is. "Ivan hurt you, you weren't moving…so I called Toris. He came, and we're taking you to the hospital."

"Your arm…" He turns to me, "Ivan hurt her arm…the one with the cast." He expects me to help him take care of her.

I nod. "Already taken care of. One of the paramedics wrapped it."

"I'm fine!" she insits. "B-but look at you!! He hurt you before I could come…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"A-alright. I'm not going to let this happen again!"

I'm so bored! Toris hasn't, like, called in, like, hours! He said he was, like totally going out for just, like, a minute. But now he's, like, completely gone! I frown, where could he have gone? He's been gone for, like ages, in the past two days, and I only, like, just moved in. I decide to call Elizaveta. She picks up after, like, the first ring.

"Like, hey!:

"Hey Feliks!"

"Like, you wanna have a sleepover? It should totally be, like, tonight!"

"Sure, my house or yours?"

"Let's go to your house, Toris isn't home. But he should, like, be home pretty soon."

"Okay! Just give me a few minutes to clean up." I can hear a big crash and then she, like, comes back to the phone.

"Kay! You can come over now!"

"This is, like, gonna be totally awesome!" Okay, so maybe I don't, like, need Liet to come home anytime soon. I can totally entertain myself. Besides, it's been, like, ages since I've gone over to Lizzy's house.

Woah…Ivan was prety mean to Al. I may have wanted to go kick him for teasing me about Yekaterina, but I didn't want him hurt! I mean, even the worst Natalia did was cut off Nantucket. And all her assassination attempts failed. He told me about all the other things Ivan did too! Poor Yekaterina…she was so happy for a little while. I hope Ivan doesn't do anything more to her, or to Estonia (but only because she loves him). It's not about my happiness…it's about hers.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger this time...just a suspenseful ending...Please read and review...thanks!! XD**


	11. Five days

**This part takes place two days later.**

* * *

I can't let her be hurt again. I just can't, it was too painful for me. I didn't even see most of it! Poor Katya…I don't want to do this, but I will for her sake. I bow my head in shame and agony, crying my heart out in unmanly tears.

"Goodbye Katya…" I whisper as I hit the send button.

'Yekaterina, I'm sorry.' It read. 'I find it prudent and necessary that this relationship be terminated immediately. My reasons for requesting this are private and undisclosed. I hope ou will understand. Ever yours, Eduard von Bock.' I am sorry, but I can't allow you to be hurt on my account Katya. I'll just have to look for another girlfriend…we can never be together. It just won't work, I value your happiness too much.

I stare at my computer screen. I don't understand, my brain won't process it. Why would Ed send me that? I can't believe he hates me now. I was his girlfriend for five days. And those are five days I'll never forget.

Five days, I will never stop loving you Katya. Even though I will find another girlfriend. I won't ever forget my five days of bliss. It was a dream come true. But then Ivan showed up and ruined it. Maybe next time you'll talk with me again, and we can go back to the way things were.

Five days, she was only happy for five days. Why does fate hate me? Why can't she just stay happy? All I ask is for Yekaterina to be happy. I don't care what happens to me once she is happy. I just can't stand the thought of her crying. It's too horrible! Why can't you just effin make her happy computer bastard?

These have been the longest and most dramatic five days in my entire life. Gosh! Ed broke up with her. After taking so long to just get together! I don't see how he could do that. Not after they went through so much just to be together…

I have been sooooooo bored for the past five days. Liet kept going off to other people's houses and leaving me alone. 'Soviet business' he called it. Well, I have news for you Liet! I was a Soviet too! Ivan frickin took me over! I think I can handle a little 'Soviet business' now and then. Liet really needs to, like, chill. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to trust me a little.

* * *

**Yes, I'm really horrible to Ukraine...**

**Hopefully people will like the next chapter better... (WOOT!! Triple update tonight!!) It's shocking how short this chapter ended up being...but I thought that this would be the best place to stop...  
**


	12. Complicated

**The next part takes place nearly two weeks later. Alfred and Natalia have come to yet another understanding and are now engaged. Estonia is in a relationship with Italy (who is really a girl). Toris and Feliks are still living together in Toris' house. There is plenty of other drama, but most of that isn't relevant. (some may be included in separate fanfiction later) Alfred is still healing from a second beating that hit Florida as well. **

* * *

Brother comes into Alfred's house. He wasn't happy that I had agreed to marry 'that damn yankee bastard.' He seemed so anxious to force me to leave home, and now he wants me to come home.

"C'mon! I can take ya!" Alfred's stupidity amazes and attracts me. He should know not to challenge brother.

"But you vont, da?" My brother has his favorite weapon with him, his pipe. I hope he doesn't use it like last time.

"Come on, Commie, I can take ya!"

"I believe you are still recovering after your last beating, da?"

"So? At least California is still okay." Brother's fist comes at him so fast I can't see it until it makes impact, breaking Alfred's nose and glasses (Texas and New Mexico).

"I vill kill you."

"Why?" Alfred jumps back an entire minute too late, clutching his arm.

"You have seduced my little sister." Brother kicks Alfred squarely between the legs.

"So? I thought you wanted her out of your house." Alfred gasps. I refuse to act until I know I should. Brother swings his pipe and knocks Alfred's knees out from under him. I'm shocked at how violent brother is being on my behalf only two minutes into the conversation. Though, it may only be because Alfred is his opponent. Brother leans down and takes a knife out of his jacket. He slowly and very carefully slices off the one piece of hair that is out of place (Nantucket .).

"No!" Alfred gasps. I must say I quite like his stray hair, he isn't quite the same without it.

"I vill not have you using my sister. Especially not against me." Alfred finally stands back up, there is a fury in his eyes that rivals even my brother.

"What is with you commies? Why does everyone need an ulterior motive? Can't I just be in love?" Brother doesn't let Alfred finish his rant. He brings his knife around and stabs Al's stomach (Nebraska).

"Guh!" Al coughs up his own bright red blood. Brother leaves the first knife and takes out a second, this one very familiar. It was a christmas present many years ago. On one side of the handle is her name, on the other it is her country. The knife flashes as it plunges deep into Al's left shoulder (Washington). Yanking it out, brother stabs the other shoulder as well (New Hampshire).

"Dammit!" Alfred cries. "You know you can't beat me, 'cuz I'm the hero!" He strikes a silly pose that brings a small smile to my usually expressionless mask. Oh nii-san, why do I have to choose? Nii-san uses the pipe to break his left arm (California) and then whips it around until it lands a blow to his right elbow (Virginia). Alfred looks to me as he coughs up more of the shockingly red fluid.

"I won't hurt your brother Nats." He says it as Ivan whips the knife out to stab again. I take action in a flurry of emotion and action. I grab brother, no, Ivan's wrist and stop the knife centimeters from Al's exposed right eye.

"Fight back ya big idiot." I say. "Or are you going to make me protect you?" Alfred look at me, love and wonder in his eyes. How can you not love him? Even if I try not to care, I'll be heartbroken if he really is only using me.

"No, that would be unheroic! I will protect you!" The instant he says that Ivan steps back and whips around, hurling the knife towards me. I'm startled that he would do something so cowardly, but I eastly stop it in midair. Alfred begins to fight back, and he has a gun. At this point, I'm only vaguely worried about Alfred, and more worried about bro- …Ivan. That is until I see…Ivan…pull out his own gun. Now, I'm most worried that the house will collapse from so much national abuse. I'm so distracted inspecting the walls for any sign of strain I fail to notice Ivan aiming for me. I don't notice the gunshot, don't turn when Alfred yells 'NO!' I don't even flinch until the bullet has blown a hole clear through my right shoulder. I clutch the wound, blinded by agony. Turning, I vaguely hear Al yell at brother and then shoot. Everything seems to be moving so slowly I imagine I can see the bullet all the way through it's flight until it lodges itself in Ivan's heart (Moscow). For the first time in my life I hear Ivan scream. Not in frustration or drunken rage, but pure undiluted agony. The sound scares me, because it shows how weak brother has become. How weak we all have become. In just a moment after he was hit Ivan is back on his feet having fired three bullets at Alfred's chest. Only two of the hit him in the chest. One barreled straight through his heart and the other punctured a lung (Washington DC and New York). The third bullet hit his right hand (Georgia). Alfred nearly dropped the gun and screamed as well. I step in between the two super powers.

"Stop it brother. You've had you fun. Leave him alone." Ivan doesn't listen. He seems to have forgotten what we were fighting about. He stomps his feet, clutching his heart, spewing nonsense about Katyusha. Is she really back to living with him? After how badly she got hurt? She must have really lloved Estonia. He tries to shoot Alfred in several more places until finally, I'm forced to shoot Ivan. I hate having to do it, but I can't let him try to kill my possible fiancée. After some more stomping of feet and several random shots he letsout another strange declaration.

"Katyusha is mine! You can't have her, not ever! Only I can truly love her! She's mine!"

"I love Katyusha too." I say. He looks at me, his eyes are wild and crazed Then he runs away. I call his name, but he ignores me. Finally, I give up and call the ambulance. It arrives and rushes Alfred to the hospital with me at his side. We get to the hospital and Al immediately grabs a notepad and a pen then begins writing furiously. He hands the completed note to me.

'Nats, Lost my voice from screaming or I'd ask you in plain english. Tell Mattie to get Ukraine out of the Commie's house unless he wants her to get hurt again. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and sorry you had to shoot your brother. I would write more, but I feel like I'm going to pass out from exhaustion. All my love. Your hero, Alfred.

The idiot manages to brighten my outlook without even trying to. I'm very glad I failed to kill him now. After this, I'm sure Al really loves me, so I need not be hesitant about loving him. I run out to the lobby and find Al's doppleganger there.

"Hello Natalia." The polite young man says.

"Hey Al, who fixed you up? You look great! Um…where would I find this, 'Mattie?'"

"Mattie?" The young man sighs. "What are you supposed to tell him?"

"To 'get Ukraine out of Ivan's house unless he wants herto get hurt again.' That's exactly what you wrote."

"Thank you. By the way. I'm Alfred's younger twin brother Matthew Williams, also known as Canada."

"Ooooh. So you're the one who's always getting lost."

"Um…no, actually-" it looks like he's about to continue but instead says, "nevermind." And walks out. Leaving me to think over all I have learned about Al tonight, and how much he forces me to love him.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter...just some more violence...Russia is really horrible, I hate and love him at the same time..._ please read and review. Probably won't end anytime soon just so you know...**


	13. Happiness

**This part has taken quite a bit of thought, and the next part should be out sooner . but, whatever. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Whump, whump, whump, whump. Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. My heartbeat and footsteps are perfectly sychronized. I have to reach her in time. It's my turn to be the hero. I'm the only one who can do this. I'm the only one who cares enough. I arrive on Ivan's doorstep out of breath with a stitch in my side. I don't think he's home. I place my quivering pointer finger on the doorbell button and push. I hear the hollow tune play and running footsteps. In a moment the door opens and I see Ukraine, cheeks flushed and appearance messy.

"Um…hello?" she stares at me with curious eyes.

"Ukraine!" I yell. I can't think of anything else. Can't stop myself from yelling, trying to keep fear and urgency out of my voice. She just stares.

"Yes?"

"You have to come with me!" I exclaim.

"Why?" She looks politely interested, but fingers the charm of her necklace. I remember what Alfred and Natalia said, it had been a gift from Ivan. The symbol was Ivan's name in Russian. My heart bleeds to see her still dependant on that monster.

"I-Ivan, your brother, hurt America. H-he isn't very happy. Y-you should leave. Natalia doesn't want you to get hurt again." No, I don't want you to get hurt again, but I'm to cowardly to tell you.

"Ivan hurt America? B-but he was so nice earlier today. I-I'm sorry…Matthew…but I need to stay here. Please don't tell Natalia. I don't want her to worry. I'll be fine." And what about me? What if I worry?

* * *

I'm sorry Natalia. I must do this. I shut the door on Matthew's pale face and try to strengthen my nerves for Ivan's anger. He walks in the door and slams it behind him, causing me to jump in fright. I take a deep and turn to face him.

"Ivan!" I gasp, seeing him pale, and bloody. He stumbles towards me, but falls. I try my best to catch him, he is a very big younger brother. I awkwardly support him as we walk to the bedroom. Carefully, I lay him in the bed. I haven't seen him hurt like this in years. I run for some washcloths and clean linen. I sprint into the kitchen and run warm water over the washcloths. I dash back to the bedroom and begin washing the blood off his skin. I slowy clean each of his wounds and bandage them with the linens. His eyes flutter slightly as I finish bandaging his arm. I don't notice until he grabs my wrist.

"I-Ivan!" he surprises me.

"Katyusha…" he whispers. Then pulls me into a hug, crushing me against him.

"Ivan…why did you do it?" He doesn't speak, but tightens his hold on me. "Natalia loves him. So why did you hurt him?" Again he refuses to respond. "Ivan…" He mumbles into my hair."Ivan?" I try my best to push him away, but he's much stronger than I am. "Ivan, I want you to promise." He looks down at me with those childish violet eyes. "Proimise me you won't hurt people anymore."

"Only if you pormise. If you swear to stay with me, and do what I say."

I stare into his eyes. It doesn't matter the terms, I can't let him hurt anyone else. "I swear." I finally say. He stares back at me. His eyes searching my face, looking for any sign that I'm lying.

"I swear." He presses his face into my hair. He mumbles. "Don't leave me, ever."

"Yes Ivan." I close my eyes. As long as everyone else can be happy it doesn't matter how I feel. Nobody will care if I'm not happy. I will be happy if the people I love are happy.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short...but I the next part should be longer. thank you for reading...please review ^_^**


	14. Not

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story...and thanks to roundabout225 for her awesome encouragement, and support...I'm not sure if anyone really reads these header things...but I'm gonna keep writing them, cuz it's my way of communicating, author to reader XD**

* * *

Dammit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I throw Ivan's front door open. Katya rushes into the from hall. I can't let her know I still care…but…IS SHE LIMPING? IS THAT BLOOD IN HER HAIR? No, calm down, you have a new girlfriend. You don't care about Katya.

"E-estonia?" I love the sound of her voice. But she sounds surprised to see me.

"Where is he?" I demand to know.

"Wh-who?" she cowers.

"You know who! Where the hell is Ivan?" I'm sure she won't ever look at me the same again. But I never wanted to see her looking so weak again.

"H-he…why?" She is afraid of me. It hurts to know. I'm sure she hates me now.

"Because he's hurt someone for the last time!"

"I-I can't tell you!" She moves to block my path.

"Then I'll find him on my own." I push past her, but she runs after me and pulls me back. That touch tells me all I need to know. It is not her usual weak attempt. This one was just pitiful. She didn't pull me back from strength, no, I moved back because I was shocked to feel how light her touch was.

"No! You can't hurt him!" Her eyes are concerned, and yet conflicted.

"I won't hurt him. Where is he?"

"I-I can't…" she pauses, thinking. "He won't hurt anyone else." Her eyes betray the anguish she feels.

"How do you know?"

"I-I….." She seems to want to tell me something, but she stops, reconsidering. "He promised he wouldn't!" She looks up at me, with her clear, bright blue eyes. I always loved those eyes. She still believes that monster is human! It sickens me to see how he's brainwashed her. How he's using her.

"He doesn't usually keep his promises. Now, where is he?"

"I-I can't tell you…" She seems to be even more conflicted than before.

"Tell me."

"N-no." I pushe past her, but she runs ahead and once again, blocks my path. I hate how this is affecting her. "H-he isn't here right now." Why is she trying to protect him? Doesn't she know her own eyes are betraying the lie?

"Where is he?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Why are you protecting him?" My voice is softer now, just for her.

"I-I-I…promised." Her eyes become fixed on the floor. She promised? This is what I did? I tried to protect her but it only made her more dependant on Ivan?

"You don't have to protect him." My poor, poor Katya.

"I know." Sh meets my eyes with her own for just a moment. How I love her beautiful blue eyes.

"Katya…" I whisper. She shivers, and turns away. I bring my hand down in a karate chop to the back of the neck. She crumples instantly.

"I'm sorry. But I must do this." I walk through the rooms calling Ivan's name. Finally I burst into the bedroom. Ivan is there, standing, fully dressed, and smiling. He has the pipe in his hand. It is slick with fresh blood.

"Hello comrade."

"Ivan you bastard!" I rush towards him, fully prepared to receive a counterattack. But it never comes. Ivan lets me hit him without retaliating.

"I von't fight you Estonia."

"Bullshit."

"I promised Katyusha." He smiles his reply.

"We both know you don't keep promises."

"Da, but I vill keep this one. Because Katyusha agreed to my terms." His childish face spreads into a wide grin.

I hit him again. He does nothing. I throw a full Vodka bottle up into the air, where it shatters against the ceiling above Ivan's head. Getting Vodka and bits of glass all over him.

"Damn." Was his only reply. I can feel the righteous anger consuming my rationality. I strike a match, a bastard like this had better be afraid of death. My enraged mind says that burning him alive is the only way to get revenge. Ivan's eyes are calm, but locked on the small, leaping flame in my fingers.

"Give me the pipe." I growl.

"Why? I have many more. It vill make no difference."

"Give me the damned pipe," He says nothing, but tightens his grip. I don't really care that he has more. I want this one. I want to destroy the one that is stained with her blood. I want to completely destroy all memory of her pain, of their pain. I don't want anyone else to be hurt by this pipe.

He breaks the window behind him with the pipe. Is he possibly letting out one last display of strenghth before he must give in? But no, he takes a running leap through the broken window just as I drop the match. I run toward the window and watch as he descends down the two story fall, a flaming ball of death. I dash through the corridor and down the stairs through the front door and out into the snow. Ivan is laughing like a maniac a still walking through the snow away from me. He doesn't get far before my parter, Tino, pops up pointing his gun at Ivan's heart.

* * *

**I hate when authors put in cliffhangers...but I love using them myself..._ I really am evil...yes, I'm really messing with the countries....but I think this kind of thing is okay....sometimes...sorry about any OOCness...I really don't mean to put it in there...but I guess it has to happen to make the story progress XP Please review.....nice things....**


	15. Apologize

**First off, I'm sorry this has taken so long...I started some other fics...you can read them if you like....ummmmm...I'm starting a couple new ones the first is called It Was a Wish and is about my oc ...the second is called Cinderella it's an Austria x Hungary fic...**

* * *

"You have nowhere to go Ivan." He turns to glare at me. "It's over. Give me the pipe." He has no choice, I will take that damn pipe and get rid of it. He glares at me as I take the pipe from his cold hands.

"Brother…" Ukraine stumbles out of the house. She isn't wearing proper clothing for the snow. I can tell just from a glance that she is still limping. I look away. It's too painful to watch her. Ivan just looks at her, as if he doesn't know why she is here.

"I kept my promise Katyusha." She looks relieved to hear that. Oh damn. Why can't I stop staring?

"So did I…" Her voice is weak and I can see her shivering slightly.

"Help her." I try to keep my voice as emotionless as possible. I can't reveal anything here. Not with him still around. Ivan silently obeys and picks Katya up bridal style. I turn and we begin a long, cold walk to the hospital. I will make this bastard apologize to everyone.

We arrive at the hospital and I see Natalia waiting beside Toris for me. I hold my head high. Toris is the only one who knows how difficult seeing her really is for me. His green eyes meet my brown ones. I know what he is thinking. He is wondering if I really have the strength to do what is best or not. I will not make any attempt to reclaim her heart. I already know it is too late for that.

"Apologize." Natalia is standing there, she has faint tear tracks on her face. She doesn't even bother to hide them. Everyone has already seen her crying.

"How is your pathetic bastard doing Sestra?" His mean words make Natalia blush in shame. She knows he doesn't approve of Alfred.

"He will be fine." She meets his hard, violet eyes with her own deep blue ones. "I believe Eduard said you have something to say to me?"

"I have nothing to say that I haven't already said." He is trying to hurt her. Is that all he knows how to do? He hasn't set Katya down. She is holding her like she is his favorite doll, a fact neither Toris nor I have missed. I remember when it used to be Toris getting hurt all the time, being called Ivan's "favorite." Now it's Katya. My only weakness. Doesn't he understand that she doesn't want this? She has always just wanted freedom. But she is too sweet to ever tell him that.

"Fine." Natalia glares at Ivan. "But Alfred and I will get married no matter what you think. Neither of us need your approval. Sister." Natalia addresses Katya. "You do not need to stay with Ivan. You can live in your own house. Or if that is too lonely you can come live with Alfred and I. Please don't let him hurt you like this." She glances to the man on her left. The man who so resembles her almost-husband.

"If I apologize I can go home?" He asks me. Knowing that I cannot refuse. I just nod my head. "I am sorry." He doesn't mean it and we all know that. He glares at me slightly, not believing that he has done anything wrong. Then he turns to leave, taking Katya with him. My beloved Katya, stolen away to live with her brother. I can only pray he doesn't hurt her again.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short I wanted to get this up no matter what the length....please don't hate me...I'll try to update more soon...but I can't make any promises with finals and SOLs coming up.....**


	16. More Pain

**The ending is near! I finished writing it down already...the hard part is typing it up XP**

* * *

He told me to wait down here. I don't know why. He told me many things when we got home.

My contact with Natalia will be limited

I shall have no other outside contact

I will obey him without question

I will never leave

Then he sent me down here, to the cellar. I cannot escape. The door is locked, I heard him lock it. So I sit here, alone, in the darkness, to wait.

He came sometime in the night, I was asleep and didn't hear him. He roughly wakes me up. He has been drinking. As I open my sleep-heavy eyes I see him crush the latest empty Vodka bottle with one hand. The glass fragments pepper my skin, they don't hurt. Brother glares at me with murder in his eyes. I know what he is going to do.

Stars erupt beneath my eyelids as the pipe hits the back of my head. I shut my mind to the pain as he continues to beat me.

Then I feel my knee shatter. I bite my lip, trying to hold in a scream as the pain overwhelms my senses. I can't see, can't hear, can't do anything but feel the pain. The burning, counsuming fire. Blood fills my mouth as I cough, it splatters onto his boots. He isn't happy about that.

I bite back another scream as he inflicts more damage. I can't tell where, my body is pain. But still I make no sound.

He knows I won't fight back, knows I won't resist. He begins screaming things I don't understand. A mix of broken Russian and jumbled English.

He turns on me again. His large, icy hands encircle my throat. He lifts me off the floor gently, but begins squeezing. My eyes are clouded with tears, yet I can still see his tortured expression.

"Why?" His next string of words are concealed by the scream of pain I finally release. But I heard the first word. He squeezes harder, cutting off my cry. And then my mind goes blank.

* * *

Ah! Lithuania came for her, how sweet. I shall just add him to my collection. He tries to make his own deal with me, his life for hers. He should know I'm not good at keeping promises.

I try to hurt him, but he has agreed to this, he doesn't show pain. I tun to my unconscious sister and kick her back. She gives a little jerk and a slight moan, but stay limp and unaware. I leave the two broken prisoners begind and retreat upstairs to the Vodka bottle waiting for me. I remember to lock the door.

* * *

**There will probably be only one or two more chapters...I'll probably update as quickly as possible...wow, I feel accomplished, I've almost finished my super long fanfic XD**


	17. Canada

**Okay, this chapter is good...there is fluff at the end...but it has absolutely no violence! XD I'm so proud of myself...this is twice I've updated in one night! Hey! If I keep going at this rate i might get this story finished tonight!**

* * *

The cellar wall crumbles as a tank proceeds, driving straight into the cellar and nearly crushes Ukraine. Of course Ed is driving it. He would do anything for her. I wordlessly point to herunconscious, wounded form and he runs to her side. Tenderly he carries her back to the tank and I follow. There are many other nations in the tank. They all make appropriate exclamations of horror at our wounds. Natalia takes one look at her sister and cries out in shock and horror, running off to tend her wounds. The tank pulls out of the rubble and we retreat

We leave the tank at Natalia's house. She travels with Yekaterina and I to America's house. Everyone thinks I will be safe there, but Natalia is not so sure about Ukraine.

* * *

"What did you say?"

"They're coming to my house. That bastard, Ivan, hurt people again."

"Who?"

"Uh…I think Nats said Lithuania…and Ukraine."

She was hurt again? Why does Russia hurt her? Is it because she wants independence? Or is it because she's too sweet and kind hearted to fight back.

Yekaterina is the most selfless person I have ever met. Even when she is hurt she doesn't tell anyone. She doesn't want to become a burden to people. She doesn't fight back when people hurt her. She doesn't get mad. She even loves her sick, twisted siblings deeply. She can't hate anyone. She truly cares about other people. I love her so much. Oh, why did she stay with him?

We arrive at America's house and Natalia tells me to go unpack while she greets our host. I return moments later and they are having a heated discussion about Ukraine.

"I think that is the only solution."

"Nobody remembers him, so she should be safe at his house!" America is speaking with his usual grin.

"You should call him. Find out if he would be willing to help my sister."

"I know he wants to help. He would do anything to help. The question is, will you let him help?"

"If he can keep her safe."

"Then I'll call him."

* * *

My eyes blink open. I'm in a strange bed. The entire room smells faintly of woodsmoke…and maple syrup. I feel safe here.

"Ukraine?" A familiar voice comes from the doorway. I look up, to see Matthew, excuse me, Canada standing there.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I try to sit up, but my back spasms, sending waves of pain down my spine.

"Yes."

"No you aren't." He looks at me, concerned. Did he see what brother did?

"I'm fine." He ignores my protests and pushes me back down. Matthew is much stonger than me normally, and I am no match for him in this weakened state.

"I know. But I'm going to take care of you anyway."

* * *

**So yeah, a little fluff at the end, but this story need some fluff to balance out the angsty parts XP**

**Mattie finally got his chance with Katya! XD This is almost over...one more chapter to go! I promise not to mess up their lives any more...I think.  
**


	18. The End

**This is the final chapter...it's finally over, and i like it**

* * *

She has been staying with me for about three months now. Gradually our interactions have become less awkward. I finally worked up the courage to call her Yekaterina, and she responded using my human name. It was a shock, no one else in the world even bothers to remember my country name, much less my human one. Neither of us have used our country names since.

"Uh…Matvey?"

"Yes?"

"Is that alright?"

"Is what alright?"

"That I call you Matvey?"

"Yes." I can die happy now.

"Ummm…Matvey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Call me Katyusha."

"Alright, Katya." She blushes at the slip of my tongue. "I mean, Katyusha."

"No, Katya is fine." I find myself echoing her blush, incredibly happy with this turn of events.

Matvey and I are sitting on his couch. I remember how we used to sit: On opposite ends of the couch, uncomfortably formal, with a boring little conversation. Now we sit next to each other, without touching, and we talk about everything.

"And another thing about Alfred…" Matvey begins yet another story about his entertaining older brother. I smile, he told me that he likes it best when I smile. He abruptly stops talking, and we sit in silence, staring at each other.

Slowly, he makes the first move, bringing his lips closer to mine. I blush, but carefully meet his kiss. It's very short. He breaks it off, blushing scarlet and I'm sure my face matches.

"Was that alright, Katya?"

"Yes Matvey."

"Y-you wouldn't mind-"

"No."

He kisses me once again, this one longer, and I wrap my arms around his neck We break apart, his hands are around my waist and mine around his neck.

"S-so…"

"I guess…"

"Then…?"

"Yes."

"What about your brother?"

"I do not care." I place my head on his shoulder. I will not let anyone come between us or take Matvey away. I love him more than I ever thought was possible.

I slowly drift off to sleep. But I cannot wait to awaken in Matvey's arms. Because nothing in my dreams can rival reality with Matvey.

~fin~

* * *

**Well...I feel accomplished. If you like this story I will accept suggestions on my next story to do, I will only write straight pairings...sorry to anyone who doesn't like that :S THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~Ravinsong  
**


End file.
